Freakshow
by arrowtwilight
Summary: Bella has grown up all her life with her father who owns a traveling Freakshow, so what happens when a new 'freak' gets dragged in?
1. Chapter 1

**I...really dislike myself for this...but it will help me start thining again, yeah um thats why this chapter isn't very long, I don't really plan to make them very long, so its kinda something I can work on whenever without feeling that the chapters have to be extremely long, so yeah enjoy. (also its up to ya'll if you would like me to continue or not)**

It was another time in another place. She was young, only a little girl of nine years old, her father was a most feared and respected man, well…to a certain extent. Being a freak show owner did not gain you much popularity. At least in this world it didn't.

So all her life young Bella had grown up a much strange child , never having many friends among 'normal' people ,but finding much acceptance among the freaks that worked for her father, making her not a very 'normal' person, that was of course until that day.

"We found him sucking the blood of an innocent girl!" The man yelled throwing the chained man down infront of Bella and her father.

"You call a whore an 'innocent girl'?" The beast seemed to growl as the man and the few other who had brought him kicked him in the face. This scene caused little Bella to hug the doll she was clutching more tightly.

"Hmm,' Her father inspected the man that was chained up. "Glowing red eyes…unnaturally pale skin…defiantly not a 'normal' person , if much a person at all, fine you can keep him chained down in one of the cages , if it will do any good." Her father sighed.

"B-but ,Father!" Little Bella cried ,getting the attention of .not only the men, but the monster as well. "Don't most of them come here to work for you? I've never seen anyone else dragged in chains.."

"Bella..,' Her father patted her head. "This has nothing to do with business ,but with the safety of the people." He then turned to the men who had dragged the monster in. "Take him to the back ,someone will help you put him in the cage back there." The men nodded there thanks and dragged the monster away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! another chapter in a day! of course this ones not very long ,but none of them are going to be very long ,which means I'll atleast update this once or twice a day~**

A few days had passed since the monster had been dragged in. He had been put in a cage in the back of the tents that housed the freaks and there 'performances'. Little Bella had been back there a lot since he had arrived ,staring at him trying to figure out exactly 'what' he was.

Today was just like those other days as Bella stared at the so called monster. She turned her head side ways trying to figure him out , still hugging the doll that she had been hugging when he arrived.

"Bella, sweetheart." Someone said as they picked Bella up by her dress collar.

"Ahh, Strong lady!"Bella said, referring to the woman as what she was known as.

"Bella, I told you, you can call me Celia." The woman said. Strong lady was a woman, who well, was incredibly strong, she didn't look like it, she didn't have any big muscles or anything, but she could lift anything, even things one hundred times her own weight.

"Sorry, Celia." Bella said looking down as Celia lowered her back onto the ground.

Celia sighed. "It's okay Sweetie, but what exactly are you doing back here?"She asked.

Little Bella pointed to the cage were the 'monster' was. "Looking at him."

"Bella, you of all people should know that it's not polite to stare." Celia said in a stern tone.

"I'm sorry…" Bella said looking down again. Celia sighed. "Its okay, Sweetie." She picked Bella up again. "But, I don't think you should be coming back here at all, that…man isn't safe."

"What do you mean, Celia?" She asked.

"He's hurt people, Bella." Celia said as she started to walk back into the tent while carrying Bella. "I'm not sure why your father let agreed to let him stay here, but he did and I know that if that man hurt you your father would never forgive himself."

"Okay, Celia." Bella said, but as Celia carried young Bella back into the tent all Bella did was stare at the man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this ones shorter then the others. **

"I heard he was seen drinking the blood of some young girl, and that's why they brought him." Lorie said.

"Oh, yeah? Well I heard, there been more sightings of him so that's why they finally tied him up!" Lara said. Bella's head moved back and forth between the two twins. Lorie and Lara were conjoined twins who were joined together at the arm, so we're both of their other hands should have been there was nothing but a connection to were the other twin was.

"There going to hold hands forever." Bella would think to herself, there deformity never seemed to bother the other though. "Our mother was going to keep us." One would say. "But they had to cut her open to get us out and she died." The other would finish. "No orphanages would accept us." They would tell people so matter-of-fact-like.

'That's sad…'Bella would think and she would hug her doll more tightly.

"Sounds like a vampire…"Old man said as he moved a chess piece. Old man was, well an old man ,Bella never really knew what was wrong with him, from what she could see he only had one arm though, and his other one was always covered up…

"Oh, shut up!"Celia said moving another chess piece, as she and the Old man engaged in the chess game.

"You'll scare, Bella…" Bella looked up at them both,

"But Celia, there are no such things as vampires…"

"See the girl gets it." Old man said moving his queen.

"Hmm." Celia scowled, then a small smile spread acrossed her face. "Checkmate."

Old man looked at the bored and frowned.


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY finally some Edward interaction~**

That night , Little Bella sat in the dark behind the tent again watching the 'monster'. The 'monster' leaned against the cage and sighed, he turned his head to the side and looked straight at the little girl. Little Bella didn't move though, but simply turned her head to the side.

"Hey!" A voice yelled. Little Bella quickly scurried up and behind the side of the tent, she looked over the side a little to see her father walking over to the cage with something in his hand.

"Here." Her father said throwing it into the cage. "Eat." And with that her father left. The 'monster' stared at it for a minute before he picked it up and started eating whatever it was.

When he was done , little Bella hugged her doll again ,and ran over to the cage.

"Hey!" She said, the 'monster' looked at her as if she was crazy. "what were you eating?

The 'monster' continued to stare at her like she was crazy until he turned his head looking away from her.

"Hey don't ignore me!"She said hugging her doll tighter again. "I want to talk to you!"

"your annoying." He said bluntly looking at her again, his voice caught her off guard.

"…oh." She said staring at him.

"What?"

"Your voice is pretty…." She used her doll to hide her face.

"..yeah." The 'monster' said. It was quiet for another minute before an idea seemed to dawn on the 'monster' "Hey you're the daughter of the guy who owns this place ,right?"

Bella nodded.

"Can you get the key? From his office? Please?"He asked. Bellas eyes widened and she backed up while shaking her head.

"No!If I let monster man out ,daddy will be mad at me!"

The monster blinked a few times with a confused expression on his face. "….monster man?"

Bella nodded slowly as a hurt look came across his face.

"….I'm sorry!" She said as she turned around and ran back into the tent. The 'monster' sighed and leaned against the cage again.

'I could always just bend the bars,….but then they would have proof and would never leave me alone….Carlisle's not going to be happy.' He sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry its been so long...I plan to have an update about what I'm going to do with my other stories...but yeah, sorry about this I've been busy with exams and school in general.**

The next night was one of the final nights the 'Freakshow' would be in town.

"Alright, Everyone! Hurry up!" One of the managers shouted as everyone started to finish things for one of the final shows. As everyone scurried here and there, little Bella sat outside the large tent , keeping her distance from the cage that 'monster man' had been kept in.

'I think I hurt his feelings....,' She thought as she sat alone in the dark, she squeezed her doll closer to herself and got up.

'I should go apologize....' She thought and walked back over to the cage.

"Hey!" She said , the 'monster man' quickly turned to face. His gaze softened as he saw it was her ,and not someone else. "Oh,....its you." He said.

Little Bella put her doll up to somewhat shield her face. "I'm sorry...about what I said yesterday...I just...don't know your real name.."

"Its fine.." He sighed sitting all the way up from the slocuhed position he had been in.

"So...what is your real name?" She asked him.

"Edward."

"Edward?"

"Yes."

She blinked as she kept repeating his name in her head so she would not forget it.

'Edward...Edward...Edward.'

"My names`,'

"Bella." He said cutting her off.

"Yes...how did you-?"

"I've heard it around...it wasn't hard to figure out."

"Oh..."

It was silent for a minute ,before Edward sighed again.

" You should go back inside...your Father is probably worried..."

"R-right..." Bella said as she turned around to leave.

"Bye!" She said as she ran back into the tent.


	6. Chapter 6

** Hello everyone,**

**Haha uhm..I really have absolutely no excuse for my absence..like at all, the only thing I have to say is I don't think I'll be continuing many of these stories. I'm not gonna put up a authors note telling you that I'll work on it, because I've already done that enough and its not fair to any of the readers, so..I feel if anyone would like to take one of my stories and continue them, be my guest I only have a few conditions.**

**1. PLEASE. Tell me if you are interested and what changes you would make and what you might do to the plot. I'm not going to pick the first person who asks I'm going to choose who I feel will keep the same vibe of the story without destroying it or just changing it all together.**

**2. Please give me credit as the original writer of the story, just that it was originally started by me, you don't have to add it to every chapter, just as long as in one you put that it was originally created by me.  
**

**3. If you're interested in one with original characters, please please please! Try to keep them in character! Or don't just get rid of them, they were created for a reason.**

**4. Ones I'm going to try to finish are: It's all over, Freakshow, and Injected. Freakshow is supposed to be short so I should have time to finish it, Injected involves ALOT of blood in some scenes so uh..haha yeah and It's all over I feel involves to many original characters.**

**So yes that's it, I'm really sorry for my absence and I hope ya'll have a nice day and please do message me if you're interested! :)  
**


	7. EDITORS NOTE (IMPORTANT)

**Hey guys, its arrowtwilight. Its been awhile I know, but I am back. I'm not really into twilight anymore, but I am willing to finish certain ones. As well there are some I want to put up for grabs and some I'm not sure if I should finish ( mainly because I havent updated since before the fourth twilight book and the movies) so uhm yeah! Just pm me what you think. Ones I'm thinking about finishing: It's all over, Freakshow Ones im not sure to finish: crashed. Ones I'm up to giveing up to someone else to finish: runeaway love**


End file.
